The Path of Two Best Friends
by YuriChan220
Summary: Souji and Bashou, two best friends of Hebijo Academy who are close to one another. And they learn that their closeness will soon turn to love.
1. Chapter 1

**The Path of Two Best Friends**

 **Pairing: Souji x Bashou**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: So…I just decided to write about these two more. It's all thanks to that card with them together that I found in the first place. And now this pairing has become a reality through New Link~! Glad they are in there and hopefully they'll show up in the Second Season of the anime. Hehe! I'm just rambling.**

 **A-anyways! I can't be the only one writing about these two! So the reason for write this little series is for anyone who is willing to be inspired by this to write about them. Or whatever. Ehehe~!**

 **Enjoy~!**

Bashou and Souji are alone, walking inside a forest that night, searching for the strange presence of a yoma or two. Souji figures that the yoma might be located here in this forest, so Bashou follows her, close to her so that she won't be separated in case something happens.

"S-Sou-chan...I'm scared!" Bashou whimpers, clinging onto her partner while they are still walking deeper in the forest.

"Hey, no worries~" Souji says with a wink. "With me, the most gorgeous woman on the planet, I'll stay by your side~"

"S-sure...but...leave out your narcissistic personality, please..." Bashou sweat drops. "There's no time for gushing about yourself at a time like this."

"Nonsense! A woman ALWAYS has to look her best even before a fight~"

The shy greenette rolls her eyes with a soft sigh. Sometimes, Souji can be such a handful when being with her. She's lucky to even put up with her ego all the time when she's with her. They walk further into the forest until they stop to see a group of high school girls, just standing there, emotionless. There are about 5 of them.

"Huh?" Souji tilts her head in confusion. "The yoma presence is here and we see high school girls just standing around?"

"W-wait...something's not right," Bashou says as she points to one of them.

Their eyes glow bright yellow as a purple aura surrounds each of them as they start to saunter toward them.

 _"Soul..."_ one of them say. _"Give us your souls..."_

"S-Sou-chan!" Bashou cries, hoping that the blonde has some sort of plan.

"Now for some action!" Souji summons her bladed chain whip and lashes it out on the ground. "You ready, Ba-chan?"

The greenette summons her giant paintbrush that is a sword in disguise. "I'm ready when you are!"

The two separate as they go after the possessed girls. Souji spins around with her chain extending toward two of the girls, hitting them in the chest and she lands on her feet with a smile. The two girls stumble back, but just a little bit before starting to charge at her. Souji jumps in the air and lands behind them. She lashes out her whip again to catch one of them from behind and yank her back towards her.

"GET OVER HERE!" she roars.

Once she closes distance, she uppercuts her and trips her to the ground. She stomps on her chest just to let the spirit get out. As it tries to run away, Souji swings her whip to the right, hitting it and it vanishes into thin air.

Souji turns toward the other one, who is really angry for taking on its ally. The blonde lashes out her whip, catching her and yanking her back again.

"COME HERE!"

Closing distance, Souji punches the girl in the face, grabs her and throws her over head on her back on the ground. She stomps on her chest and the spirit immediately gets out. Souji swings her whip at it and it disappears, screeching as it vanishes.

"Two down...three to go~" Souji says.

Meanwhile Bashou is busy taking on two other possessed girls. She jumps back as one of them tries to scratch her. Clinging onto her brush, she has an idea. She raises it in the air, creates a small black character out of thin air and then swings it to the left, creating purple trails heading towards the two. It hits the two of them accurately, stunning them. She charges toward one of them, swinging her brush left and right and then downward, making the girl fall on her back. She raises her brush again and stabs the girl. She doesn't bleed from the impact, but it DOES let out the spirit. She looks up as she sees it trying to escape. She jumps and swings her brush at it, making it vanish.

She faces the other one who charges toward her, ready to attack. Bashou blocks it in time, shoves her out of the way and lunges toward her, thrusting her blade hidden by the hairs of the brush at the girl. She keeps on pushing her four or five times before she falls on her back, unable to escape. Bashou swings her brush to the left, hitting the girl and letting out the spirit. It tries to fly away as fast as it can, but Bashou uses her ninja speed to get in front of it and slash it down. She lands on her feet and Souji trots to her side.

"Yeah! Way to go, Ba-chan~!" Souji cheers.

"Y-yes, but...there's still..." Bashou says, looking around for the last one. "Where is it?"

Before Souji can answer, she is grabbed by the last possessed girl, a long haired red head. She struggles to get free, but the girl seems too strong. She bares her teeth, ready to bite her, but Souji elbows her and lashes out her whip. The girl blocks it and charges to scratch her and punch her in the gut. Then, she uppercuts, making Souji stumble back and land on her side. She seriously didn't know THIS yoma is the strongest one out of all of them. Was it waiting all this time to strike as they were busy taking out the weaker ones?

"Sou-chan!" Bashou quickly runs to her aid. The blonde is injured, nothing too serious, but at the point where she can't get up. There is a mark on her side that the yoma scratched her with. "Oh, no! You're hurt!"

"Ba-chan...I'm fine...I can...gah!" She tries to get up, but the pain is too much and falls on her side again.

"No..." Bashou is ready to cry from her best friend getting injured like that, but she won't. She HAS to protect Souji...just like the blonde protected her before. "Sou-chan...wait here. I'll handle this."

Souji watches as Bashou turns toward the strong possessed girl and charges at her. She swings left and right, diagonally up and down and then spins 360 to hit it far to distance the two of them and far from Souji. She rushes toward the red head and blocks the scratch attack from the possessed girl, shoves her back and swings her brush left and right again, hitting it multiple times. She kicks it far to create distance and readies her brush.

"SECRET NINJA ART!" she cries.

She traces a gigantic character around the possessed girl with a purple coloring, hitting it as she goes. She then finishes the character by slamming down the tip of her brush and then it explodes where the girl is standing in. She falls down on her back and Bashou jumps on top of her, glaring at her hard.

"No one...shall hurt Sou-chan!" She stabs the girl and in a few moments, the spirit flies out of the girl's body.

It tries to fly away, but Bashou jumps in the air and slashes it from behind, making it vanish and she lands on her feet and wipes the sweat from her forehead.

All the girls lie unconscious due to the spirit leaving them, but she'll deal with them for a little bit. Right now, Souji is still hurt, so she rushes toward her. She grabs a handkerchief from her skirt pocket to treat her best friend's wounds.

"Ba-chan..."

"It's okay. I got you..." Bashou slowly and gently pats the spot where Souji is hit.

"You've really...become stronger, huh~?" the blonde says with a smile. "I'm quite impressed~"

"Y-you think so?" Bashou is blushing, but smiles at the same time.

"Yes," Souji smiles and pets her like a puppy. "And here I thought you're just a follower. My little puppy, so to speak~"

"Hey, I-I'm not Ryona-san!" the shy greenette pouts.

"I'm kidding!" Souji laughs. "But seriously. You've proven yourself to be as strong as me in order to protect me this time."

"Sou-chan~!"

Bashou gives her best friend a hug and a kiss on the cheek for good measure, making the blonde a blushing mess, but smiles at the same time. They have saved the world from evil by working together and protecting each other at the same time. Until another day…where yoma will rise again…

 **A/N: Tell me what you think. Ehehe! I'm still not fully grasping on their personalities since they only showed up a little bit in PBS in the English version. They need to show more of them! XD**

 **Please review in long and detailed reviews!**

 **Have a nice day!**


	2. Dropping Hints

**Chapter 2**

 **Dropping Hints**

Souji of Hebijo Academy is a narcissist. She loves herself, yes, however…who's to say that she actually has a crush on Bashou? None of the girls believe this since they witnessed her personality themselves. However, it's very true that the blonde narcissist is in love with her best friend and possibly only friend in the world. She figures that her beloved Ba-chan should receive a hint or two in order to let her know how much she cares for her.

Like for example, during lunch time, she and Bashou are eating lunch together up on the academy's roof. Souji notices a bit of a crumb on the bottom of her best friend's lip.

"Ba-chan," she says. "You got something on your face."

"Eh? Really?" Bashou goes to check, but Souji gently puts her hand on the greenette's.

"Don't worry, I got this~" Souji leans in and licks the crumb off her face, making the shy greeenette blush heavily and put her hand on her cheek.

"S-Sou-chan!?"

"Got it~!" Souji grins.

Bashou doesn't know why, but she can feel her heart beating really fast from Souji's tongue touching her face. She actually…likes it. But why though?

"Th-thank you…Sou-chan…" She squeaks softly, turning her head away to hide her blush.

"Fufu! I'll always be your napkin, Ba-chan~"

"S-sure…" Bashou can't help but stutter all the time since her heart is racing so fast. No one else would do such a thing except for Souji.

Another example might be them studying together in the same room since they are roommates. Souji is helping her out with some of the lessons their teacher gave them when she accidentally (or maybe that was intentional) brushes her hand against Bashou's when she tries to point out something. There is complete silence as the shy greenette's heart begins to race again just from the simple touch and pulls her hand away to cover her palm with the other.

"Hey, there's no need to be shy about it," Souji assures her. She raises her hand, opening her palm. "My hand is fine, see? Didn't you like the feeling of my soft skin~?"

"I-it's not that…" Bashou tries to protest, turning her head away.

"What is it then?"

"Y-you touched my hand…was that on purpose?"

Souji shrugs. "I dunno. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. Either way, I was trying to point out that problem to you, Ba-chan."

"A-alright…" Bashou isn't sure whether she's joking or serious about it. She may be pretending not to know why she did that, but something's up with Souji. The way she's acting is kind of suspicious.

 ****Next Day****

"You have awfully a lot of stuff to carry," Souji says as they are walking down a path toward a nice looking forest. "You sure you don't want my help?"

"I can manage," Bashou says. "I…have some ideas for a poem to write, so I thought I can write in peace in this forest."

"Here, let me take those," Souji takes her supply bag and puts the handle over her shoulder. "There, you have one less thing to worry about since I'm here."

"Oh…thank you."

"No problem. Though…there is no one here to witness my presence…" The blonde gives a pout and crosses her arms. "The sheer beauty of Souji, the student of Hebijo academy."

Bashou closes her eyes and walks ahead. "You need a break from all that. Learn to get used to it."

"Ehhhhhh….?" Souji whines, but follows her best friend anyways.

By the time they get to a nice, peaceful spot next to a river, Souji hands her the supplies and Bashou sits on an empty tree stump as a chair and begins her magic with her ink pen, writing on the blank drawing book on her lap. Souji just leans against the tree while watching her. Her expression looks so happy, so peaceful when she's doing her calligraphy art like this. The perfect penmanship, her eyes darting up and down and that smile on her face. Bashou's truly a wonderful person.

"May I ask what you're writing?" Souji says.

"A simple haiku," Bashou replies.

"Simple, huh? Would you mind if I read it?" Souji starts to step toward her best friend to look over her shoulder.

 ** _"A sky clear as day._**

 ** _Birds singing so beautifully_**

 ** _It begins a peaceful day."_**

"Sounds beautifully descriptive~" Souji nods in approval. "It's really good~"

"Thank you," Bashou turns to her best friend with a small smile.

"Say why don't you write something about me~?"

"Eh!? Wh-what should I write exactly?" Bashou blushes heavily at this request. She actually wouldn't mind writing a poem about her, but it feels like she's putting a bit of pressure on her, considering her narcissistic behavior.

Souji flips her hair. "Anything that can match my perfect beauty~"

The shy greenette sighs. "There you go again…" she mutters to herself. She thinks about it for a moment and then, turns a page to begin writing. "I'll just write a haiku again."

"That's fine," Souji says. "We have all the time in the world."

It only takes about 10 minutes to think this over, however, Bashou is finding herself glancing at her best friend more than once. She doesn't know why, but her attractive beauty is getting to her. She never wants to admit it, but her writing seems to explain everything once she's done.

"O-okay…" Bashou says. "H-here you go…"

Souji leans over to read.

 ** _"With the eyes colored like roses_**

 ** _Long beautiful hair like the sun itself_**

 ** _My best friend is the most amazing person in the world."_**

"Oh, my…" Souji is at a loss for words. "You just wrote…your true feelings for me?"

"I-it was meant to describe you…" Bashou shyly fiddles with her fingers. "B-but my heart was racing so fast, I-I couldn't stop thinking about it."

"Ba-chan…" The blonde's heart is starting to race from her best friend's confession. She just wrote a poem…that told her true feelings. "May I…may I borrow your book and pen for a moment?"

"S-sure, but what for?"

"You'll see…." Souji is sort of embarrassed, but she HAS to return the favor. Taking both of the materials, she begins to write her feelings.

Bashou tilts her head in confusion as the blonde continues to write. She has no idea what she is writing, but can see her face tomato red as she is doing it. She finds herself giggling softly to herself just from seeing her best friend like this. Once she's done, she closes the book, putting the pen inside like a bookmark and holding it out to her, turning her head away to hide her blush.

"H-here…" she says. "I did it. I'm not much of a poet like you, but I…I just wanted you to know how I feel about you."

"Oh…" Bashou takes it and opens it to read.

 ** _"I hold out my hand to you_**

 ** _For my heart is beating only for you_**

 ** _To the person more cute beautiful to me than anyone in the world._**

 ** _Please hold my hand_**

 ** _As we go to a new world."_**

Bashou is at a loss for words this time. "S-S-Sou-chan…"

"Is it…g-good?" Souji stutters.

"It's more than…good. You wrote YOUR true feelings for me…" Bashou starts to shed tears. "I….I don't know why I'm crying, but it's…too beautiful…"

Souji looks up at her best friend as she tries to wipe the tears away. "Ba-chan!" she says as she rushes over to embrace her, making her drop the book in the process.

"S-Sou-chan…"

"I l-love you…" Souji says. "More than anything in the world. Please…kiss me." She pulls away and looks deeply in her cute and beautiful violet eyes.

"Y-yes…I will…"

Both intertwine hands and lean in to press their lips together. The softness and moistness of each other's lips immediately start to kick in. Souji shows dominance by sliding her tongue inside Bashou's mouth and the shy greenette allows her to. They tilt their heads to get a better angle while continuing to kiss, moans being heard from both of them. Finally, they pull away to catch their breath, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Ba-chan…"

"Sou-chan…"

They give a soft giggle as they nuzzle each other's noses and press their lips together briefly before pressing their foreheads together.

"Stay by my side, Ba-chan…please."

"I will…I'll never leave your side, Sou-chan. I promise you that."

They share a heartwarming kiss once again while embracing each other.

 **A/N: I'm not much of a poet, so…I tried my best here. Long and detailed reviews, everyone! Have a nice day~**


	3. Power of Love

**Chapter 3**

 **Power of Love**

It's just your typical day with the two best friends/lovers of Hebjio Academy. Souji and Bashou are taking a nice little walk in the woods, hand in hand with smiles on their faces on this wonderful, sunny afternoon. Bashou looks up at her girlfriend with a cute, small smile with Souji returning it and petting her like a puppy with her free hand.

Bashou pouts adorably while rubbing the spot with her own free hand. "Geez, I'm not a little kid…"

"For a person as small and cute as you are, Ba-chan~?" Souji smirks. "Anyone will think so~"

"I-I'm not Mirai-san, you know! You can stop with the 'little kid' teasing!"

"I'm just playing with you~!" Souji laughs. "Come on, take a joke once in a while~"

"Mmmm…it still hurts deep inside, though." Bashou pouts adorably again. "Y-you can be very mean."

Souji lets go and puts her hands on her shoulders. "Ehehe! Ok, ok, ok~! No more teasing for the rest of the day, alright? You're just so small and cute that I can't help myself."

Bashou sighs a soft sigh. Ever since becoming a couple, not only does she have to deal with Souji's narcissism, but also her teasing as well. It can be a little annoying sometimes, but all in all, the shy greenette still loves the blonde with all her heart. No matter how difficult Souji can be, Bashou will always be by her side forever.

As they head further in the forest, something catches Souji's eye. A familiar tanned girl with a white shirt and blue jeans taking a walk by herself.

"Homura!?" she says, loud enough for the Crimson Squad Leader to hear.

"Hm? Oh, Souji! Heeeeey, what's up~?" Homura waves and trots toward the couple. "Long time no see! How have you been?" She eyes the couple holding hands. "Ohhhh, what's this? You two are love birds now~?"

"We sure are~" Souji replies, flipping her hair. "Ba-chan and I are the most beautiful couple in the world. And no one shall ever forget it~!"

"I see…" Homura sweat drops as she eyes the small greenette.

"Sh-she's so full of herself as usual…" Bashou says, smiling nervously and sweat dropping as well.

"How do you even put up with that personality of hers…?" Homura asks, crossing her arms under her large bosom

"I-I'm not so sure myself…" the shy greenette replies. "I'm just sort of used to it, that's all. We're both first years after all."

"Mm…I see."

"Hey! Don't talk amongst yourselves and ignore me!" Souji shouts, grabbing both of their attention and making Bashou squeak in surprise.

"Yeah, yeah." Homura says, waving a hand dismissively. "Anyways, moving on from that, what are you two up to?"

"We're just taking a nice walk," Souji replies, taking her girlfriend's hand. "And I suppose you are too?"

"Yes, I was," Homura answers. "But….hmmm…"

"Huh? What's up, Homura-san?" Bashou asks.

"It's been a while since we last fought. Think to have a little sparring match?"

Souji smiles and nods quickly. "Oh, definitely! I've been waiting for this day"

"W-wait!" Bashou cries, reaching towards the blonde. "Y-you can't fight her!"

"Sure I can," Souji says. "I've faced her before and won. But that was just in PBS. So we couldn't fight with our real weapons."

"Why don't you want me to fight Souji?" Homura asks, crossing her arms.

"I-I heard from Hikage-san one time," Bashou says, fiddling with her fingers. "Y-you're so powerful and such. I don't think Sou-chan can take you on alone…"

"Pfft! Is that all~?" Homura chuckles. "Alright, how about the both of you fight me? It'll be a challenge for me, too."

"You're on!" Souji says.

"O-okay. I'm ready as well!" Bashou adds.

"Excellent!" Homura says happily. "I love a good challenge!"

 ****A few minutes Later****

Once a kekai barrier is up just to keep things safe, the three girls are at arm's distance, in their Shinobi Tenshin outfits, readying their weapons. Bashou makes her move first, swinging her large paintbrush with her concealed sword inside the bristles with Souji following up the attack. Homura blocks both attacks and pushes them away to create distance. She swings her claw like katanas, spinning 360 degrees for good measure and then slashes downwards, creating flames from her blades as she attacks. The two best friends dodge the attack and land behind the tanned girl to charge at her once again. Souji lashes out her bladed chain whip to catch one of her katanas and try to pull them away. The chain wraps around one of the blades successfully, but Homura will not lose that one as she keeps hold on her grip and gets pulled instead. Homura kicks Souji after being pulled back, turns to see Bashou attacking with her weapon, blocks it and slashes her with her claw-like katanas.

The greenette rolls to her feet and tries her best to block Homura's slashing attacks. She is so quick and powerful that Bashou cannot find the right moment to attack and she is being pushed back. Souji jumps to her feet, runs toward the tanned girl to lash out her chain whip to stop her in her tracks.

"GET OVER HERE!"

Homura's leg gets wrapped around by the chain whip and pulled back by force to save Bashou. Souji lets go and jumps in the air with Homura doing the same. The blonde spins around with her chain whip 360 degrees with the tanned girl blocking every single one of her attacks before landing on their feet and clashing weapons repeatedly, sparks flying with each hit. Souji blocks Homura's attack, pushes her away with a smirk and then jumps back to lash out her chain whip to wrap it around her first three blades, pull them back successfully and toss them aside. Homura grits her teeth and uses her remaining 3 blades to attack. Bashou charges and blocks the attack just in time just as Homura is about to hit Souji. She pushes her back, slashes her with her sword-like paint brush back and forth, up and down, hitting her successfully. She then paints a giant character beneath Homura, hitting her in the process and then slams her brush down to create an explosion, setting her on fire a little. Homura screams in pain because of this and Souji finishes it off by attacking with her chain whip at a very fast pace, spins around and slams it down on her for good measure. Homura drops down on one knee, panting in exhaustion as she watches the two best friends come together and high five each other.

"We did it~!" Bashou cheers.

"You did great, Ba-chan~!" Souji says. "We make a good team!"

"Yes…you did," Homura says as she slowly stands back up. "But…this fight is not over."

"Why?" Souji raises an eyebrow. "We totally slaughtered you."

"You have no idea what you're up against, Souij," Homura chuckles. She sheathes her 6 katanas, takes out her sword and closes her eyes. Flames appear on her hair as it turns crimson red, making her hair loose and so do her eyes. She whips her sword to the side as a small explosion is made when her transformation is complete. "Meet my Crimson Form, Bashou and Souji."

"S-so that's what Hikage-san was talking about…" Bashou says. "But…but…that doesn't stop me from trying!"

"You're right, Ba-chan!" Souji agrees. "We beat you in your normal form. We can do the same in your Crimson Form!"

"Show me," Homura beckons them to come forward.

The two of them charge at Crimson Homura, but she jumps in the air and lands behind them, having her flaming sword ready. Bashou paints a small character, slashes it in half to create sharp 3 purple shards and shoot towards the flaming haired girl. Crimson Homura slashes the shards like they were nothing, resulting them to vanish into dust. Souji charges at Homura, trying to attack with her chain whip, but Homura chuckles and dodges the attack. Both of them jump in the air and clash blades, however due to her having a flaming sword, Homura's attacks are more powerful than before. Souji gets pushed back and hit by the blade several times. Bashou gasps and runs to save her beloved. Raising her weapon, she tries to attack Homura with everything she's got. But those attacks are weak to Crimson Homura and blocks it with her flaming blade. Bashou grits her teeth and tries pushing her back to create distance from Souji.

"I won't let you….hurt Sou-chan…!" Bashou cries.

"Awwww, how cute~" Homura chuckles. "But I think it's time to end this little game." Pushing Bashou back, she summons six of her blades in the air and has them spinning around her as flames appear trailing after, hitting Bashou hard. She then uses her flaming sword to slash her several times and lunging towards her to hit her with the tip.

Bashou screams as all of her clothes get torn off and sent flying just inches from where Souji is. Bashou is defeated; she can go on no longer, even if she tries to struggle to her feet. Souji gasps and hurries to her best friend's aid.

"Ba-chan!" Souji cries as she picks her up tenderly, having her rest on her knee. "Ba-chan, are you alright!?"

"S-Sou-chan…she's…she's too strong…" Bashou answers weakly.

"I'm stronger." Souji eyes Crimson Homura with a death glare and then back at her beloved. "I'll finish this myself. Don't you worry."

"Be careful…"

Souji gently sets her girlfriend beside a tree to rest and approaches the Crimson Squad leader with a determined expression. "I beat you once…I can beat you again."

"We'll see about that," Crimson Homura says as she readies her sword. "Prepare to join your beloved."

Souji charges and swings her whip back and forth, up and down, then spins around, hitting her with everything she's got. She jumps and spins like a tornado with the whip spinning with her, hitting Homura repeatedly until she lands on the ground. She uses the chain as a shield to block Crimson Homura's flaming sword attacks and then repeats her attack she did before before blocking another one of the tanned girl's attacks.

"Pathetic!" Crimson Homura grunts. "I'll show you what REAL power is!"

The tanned girl takes a swing, only to get blocked by Souji once more before getting hit with her chain whip multiple times. Up, down, back and forth and then Souji spins around a couple times before she slams her whip down hard to hit her that way. It doesn't send Crimson Homura flying, but it does make her stagger back a little. Souji repeats her attack once again, blocks Homura's sword and then repeats for the third time before the tanned girl backs away and charges at her with her flaming sword. She successfully hits Souji, but it makes her stagger back before shaking off the pain and attacking with her chain whip again.

"Is that the best you can do!?" the tanned girl yells.

Crimson Homura has had enough of this. She jumps in the air and summons her 6 katanas that burst into flames. As they spin around her, the tanned girl charges at Souji. However, the blonde blocks the attack the best she could, even though the flames hit her in some spots. When the fire dies down, Souji staggers back a little, but keeps on fighting. She spins around again, hitting Homura multiple times, then swings her whip with her usual attack.

"You don't know when to quit, do you!?" the tanned girl shouts.

Homura decides to use her super move once again. However, Souji is well prepared for it. Once the tanned girl has her flaming swords spinning around her, Souji dodges it by dive rolling behind her as she misses and the lashes out her chain whip to catch her from behind.

"COME HERE!"

She pulls Homura back and uppercuts her with her fist. She then backs away and holds out her chain whip and she suddenly notices that they are bursting into flames. Figuring out that it must have been from touching the flaming girl so many times and then catching her earlier, she decides to use it to her advantage. Literally fighting fire with fire. She swings her flaming whip at Homura and this time, her attacks are a lot stronger than earlier. Homura is getting pushed back more and more and getting hit harder than she expected, even though SHE has fire power. The weapons clash, sparks fly and Souji keeps on successfully hitting Homura in every direction. She slams her whip down hard to make the tanned girl stagger back, jumps in the air and spins around to hit her with the flaming whip. To finish it off, she ignites the chain whip in such a high temperature that the flames glow brighter and grow bigger. The chain itself is unaffected, which surprises Homura. Souji slams her whip down twice, spins around and then swings it back and forth with another 360 degree attack before turning around and an explosion happens.

Homura screams as the flames on her hair die down and reverts back to her old self, lying on the ground, defeated. Souji pants heavily from doing that attack and turns toward the Crimson Squad leader, approaching her.

"How's that, Homura~?" Souji says as she rolls up her chain whip as the flames die down as well.

"Wow….wow, Souji," Homura says. "I can't believe how strong you have gotten since the last time we fought."

"First off, it's because I look great at fighting~" Souji boasts as she flips her hair. "But secondly…" She glances over at the injured Bashou. "It's all in the power of love."

"Heh, well then. I am certainly very impressed," Homura says. "You and Bashou are improving, I must say."

Souji helps the tanned girl back on her feet. "Thank you. I see you've improved too."

"Heh, it's very nice of you to say that, Souji~"

"I-It was just a compliment!" Souji blushes and turns her head away. "Nothing more!"

Bashou softly giggles at this.

"Welp, it was a nice battle," Homura says as she releases the kekai barrier. "I must be going back to my squad now. See ya."

Souji waves and the tanned girl turns to leave. The blonde then swiftly turns back to Bashou to let her rest on her knee again.

"Ba-chan," she says. "You feeling better?"

"Yes…" the shy greenette answers. "B-but…umm…."

"What's wrong?"

"I-I'm so sorry…" Small tears stream from her eyes. "I wasn't strong enough…to fight Homura-san. I-I should've tried harder…"

Souji hugs her beloved tightly. "No…you did well. Sure you couldn't beat her, but earlier you fought her well, I must say. It's not like you never hit her."

"Th-that's true, but…"

"Look, both of us can get stronger if we try," Souji looks at Bashou in the eye. "All in all, we make a good team. Because we love each other and our love is stronger than anyone would think."

Bashou smiles and nods. "Th-thanks, Sou-chan. I'm so happy~"

The two lean in and share a passionate, heartwarming kiss.

 **A/N: This fight was inspired by one of the best fights in God of War 1, where Kratos fights Ares. I-if any of you are God of War fans out there. I-I don't know. I was just inspired, that's all and I made up some stuff as I went along.**

 **Souji is NOT Kratos, I get it. XD And she only has one chain whip, but I did my very best to describe what Kratos does with his Blades of Chaos.**

 **Hope you enjoyed more of this. Long and detailed reviews please since I put a lot of thought into this one.**

 **Have a nice day~!**


	4. Cooking Class

**Chapter 4**

 **Cooking Class**

"Let's see…" Bashou says as she reads the ingredients from the cook book. "We add some eggs here, stir it and…" She can hear the crowd swooning from behind her and quickly turns to see her girlfriend posing for the girls around her. "S-Sou-chan! What in the world are you doing!?"

"Yes…gaze at me like your life depends on it~" Souji says as she poses again, leaning forward, hand behind her head and the other one on her hip. She is wearing a very short red waitress dress that looks like it's from the 90's and black high heels. Bashou can almost cover her eyes from the revealing dress, yet she still peeks from between her finger tips. "My beauty shall motivate your cooking skills here, ladies! Please, gaze upon me~!"

"Sou-chan! We're going to get in trouble here!" Bashou squeaks, stomping her foot. "There is no time for modeling!"

"But Ba-chan, can't you see the girls are enjoying my magnificent appearance~?" Souji says as she straightens up.

"That's more of a distraction than pure enjoyment!"

"Awwww, you jealous~?"

"That's not what I meant!"

Bashou sighs heavily. She cannot believe that her girlfriend would wear something like this to cooking class. They were supposed to make a strawberry cake for their assignment, but Souji just HAD to act like this when it's their most important part of their grade. And they were partners for that matter as well. She stomps over toward her girlfriend and drags her out of the crowd with them groaning in disappointment.

"S-Sou-chan, this is a serious matter," Bashou says, pointing a finger at her with a stern expression on her face. "Quit messing around and help me!"

"Fine…" Souji sighs in defeat. Her best friend and lover has a point. She just lost herself for a moment while being in this class, but after getting over her ego, the two of them work together to bake the strawberry cake they were assigned.

After all the ingredients were put in, Bashou puts the mixture inside a deep dish and puts it inside the oven to cook for more than 30 minutes. Souji decides to use this opportunity to model for the students again, but Bashou notices that the other girls are lagging behind because of her girlfriend's acts, so she grabs Souji's wrist and pulls her aside.

"Not going to happen…" she says.

"Awwwww…!" Souji groans in disappointment.

As much as the shy greenette wants to see Souji modeling, this isn't the perfect time to do it. And she knows very well that the narcissist has no self control no matter what the situation is. She is glad that she's here to keep an eye on her. Souji glances at her girlfriend, who still has a serious expression on her face. She's in the doghouse now and has a good reason for it.

After the cake is ready, Souji and Bashou take a gander at it. The cake smells excellent and the shy greenette takes a tooth pick to check and it's perfectly fine.

"It's finished!" she says. She goes over to get oven mitts and takes out the cake. "Now then…the frosting…"

"Let me handle this," Souji offers.

"Ah, s-sure," Bashou steps aside as Souji takes a butter knife and spreads the white frosting around the cake. Bashou mostly made it before cooking the cake.

The strawberry cake looks magnificent as Souji puts the finishing touches on it. A frilly border around it and then three strawberries on top of the cake. Bashou takes out her smartphone and takes a picture of it.

"We did it~!" Souji says.

"We sure did~" Bashou agrees. "It is done."

After another half-hour, there is just 15 minutes left before class ends. The teacher walks over to each of the girls' tables to check on the quality of the cakes. Some were not nicely done, some were just fine while others didn't even check if it was done. As for Souji and Bashou's, their cake turned out just right out of everyone else's. Bashou gives a soft sigh of relief. Lucky for them, their teamwork made up for Souji's acts and their cake turned out perfectly in the end. After that, the students are free to try out their cake for the rest of the period before packing it up to take it home.

Sitting at their own table, Bashou perfectly cuts a piece and puts it on a plate, placing it between them. Souji smiles, picks up a little of the frosting with her finger and holds it out to her girlfriend.

"Say, 'Ahhhh~'" she coos.

"Ehhh….? S-Sou-chan…are you sure?" Bashou squeaks.

"Come on. Think of it as an apology for earlier~"

"Mmmm…" The shy girl looks around to see the other girls are too busy with their own cake, so she goes for it. She eats the frosting Souji offered, licking her finger with soft moans following. When she swallows, she pulls back smiles at her girlfriend. "Delicious…~"

"Ehehe! I'm so glad~" Souji giggles.

Bashou gives a soft, gentle smile. Sometimes, the blonde can be very considerate when she needs to be. The shy greenette decides to return the favor and takes the piece of the frosting with her finger, holding it out to her. Souji sucks on her finger, licking it as she goes and then pulls away, licking her lips after.

"Delicious~" she says.

Bashou smiles at her. "I'm so glad…~"


	5. Study Date

**Chapter 5**

 **Study Date**

On one fine afternoon, Bashou carries a tray of tea and snacks toward their shared dorm room for their study session. This test next week is very important and Bashou is known to be an independent person, unlike Souji. So, from time to time, they study together and right now, they're doing it again. However...

"I really hope Sou-chan cooperates..." she lets out a soft sigh as she stops by the door.

Taking a few deep breaths, she opens the door and she sees Souji brushing her hair while looking in the mirror and wearing a pretty white dress. A formal white dress to be exact. Bashou shakes her head in dismay, sighing for the second time.

"Sou-chan, you dummy..." she says.

"Oh, Ba-chan~" the blonde looks over at her girlfriend and then back at the mirror, continuing to brush her hair. "Welcome back~"

"Don't 'Welcome back' me!" the shy greenette says. "What in the world are you wearing?"

"Hm? This is our study date, right~?"

"You were the one who called it that! This isn't a date DATE!"

"Well, hmph! One ALWAYS has to look her best during their dates," Souji declares as she admires herself in the mirror.

"Give me that!" Bashou sets down the tray and swipes the mirror from her. "Seriously, you're always like this when we're doing our study session."

"Date~" Souji corrects, but Bashou ignores her.

"Haaah...no wonder Sensei has a hard time with you and your grades are just horrible…"

Souji says nothing as Bashou continues.

"Listen, this test is really important," she says, jabbing a finger on her girlfriend's chest. "And YOU have to focus this time. Cause if you don't, you won't pass and then probably get held back a year. You got it?"

Souji chuckles and pets her shy girlfriend like a puppy. "You really are just like a mother, Ba-chan~"

Bashou blushes heavily and pulls away. "Stop it! Focus, Sou-chan! Focus!"

"Alright," Souji stands up and walks over toward her girlfriend, hugging her closes. "Why don't I...get a reward? You know...get at least a passing grade?"

"Eh?" the little greenette looks up at the older girl.

"What do you say? Would you at least motivate me?" Souji says.

Bashou frowns. "Why now?"

"You mentioned this test is very important. And if that's the case, if I don't pass, we won't get to see each other as often as we like to and get different rooms."

Bashou thinks about it for a moment. Maybe Souji can be a little considerate sometimes. She lets out a soft sigh.

"F-fine..." she squeaks. "H-how about umm...uhhh...I can take you out o-on a real date...?"

"Ohhhh, so shy, are you~?" Souji teases. "You weren't stuttering earlier. Why now~?"

"Sh-shut up! I just said I-I'd take you out on a real date!"

Souji hugs her girlfriend tightly. "You're the best, Ba-chan! Thank you!"

"D-don't mention it..."

The two pull away and go right into studying. For about a half-hour, the girls are just silent, munching on some chips every now and then and flipping through pages from their notebooks. Bashou glances over at Souji to see that she's focused on the notes she took. Well..Bashou had the blonde copy her notes mostly. And another half-hour passes by as Bashou and Souji start to quiz each other over some things that might be on the test. After that, they thumb through some other pages from their text books, munch on more chips and so on.

By the time a couple hours pass, the two decide to take a break and set down their text books. Souji glances at her girlfriend's materials and notebooks, noticing a lot of writing and fantastic organization.

"No wonder why you're so good with these studies," Souji comments with a wink

Bashou blushes and turns away. "W-well, ummm...this is just me being independent. I always, um...k-keep my focus no matter what. Just like when we're ninjas."

"I see~" Souji says as she lies on her back, staring at the ceiling with her hands behind her head. "You like being alone studying, even after you and I became best friends?"

"I-I just do what I have to do to graduate safely," Bashou replies.

"That's a good thing. But...I don't think it'll be very healthy for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bashou frowns.

Souji sits up. "I think this is another reason you and I became friends." She crawls over toward her. "So I can let you have fun~"

"H-have fun you say…?" Bashou mutters as Souji hugs her from behind, cradling her in her arms.

"Say, Ba-chan," the blonde says, kissing her on the side of her neck. "Remember before we officially became friends? You always liked to be alone, writing poems and such. You weren't really the social type, were you?"

"N-no…" Bashou says softly. "I-I was used to being so independent a-and ummm…being alone. We're exact opposites, Sou-chan. You get the most attention while I don't. Ah…s-sorry if I was saying weird things. It's a little…e-embarrassing, I know." She fiddles with her fingers shyly as she says this.

"Don't be silly~" Souji says. "I'm giving you the attention you need, right? And the same goes for you."

"R-really?" Bashou turns her head towards her girlfriend.

"Absolutely! How can anyone ignore a super cute girl such as you~?" The blonde plants another kiss on the side of her neck.

"C-cute…? I'm…c-cute?" Bashou says.

Souji chuckles. "Oh, Ba-chan. I love you so much~" She turns the shy greenette to face her and then, both of them lean in to share a passionate kiss.

When they pull away, Souji can see Bashou's face as red as a tomato. The blonde chuckles.

"Yup. You're just too cute~"

"Sh-shut up!"


	6. Small Talk and Unknown Fan Girl

**Chapter 6**

 **Small Talk and Unknown Fan Girl**

Souji and Bashou exit a lovely restaurant, taking the food they ordered for pick up and somehow stop near the parking lot for Souji to look around with a smile on her face. The shy greenette chuckles nervously as she knows that the blonde will make a scene like she always does.

"Coming through~" she says. "Pretty girl carrying pick-up food here. I don't want to drop them!"

"I think…th-they get the idea," Bashou says, tugging on the sleeve of her school uniform.

Souji chuckles and puts the bag in on hand to use her free on to pet her like a puppy. "Say, why don't we sit down for a moment?"

"Where?"

Souji sits in the front of a dark blue car and beckons her girlfriend to come over.

"U-ummmm…it's someone's car. I-I don't know if we should be sitting on that," Bashou shakes her head.

The blonde chuckles again and sits up. "You're right. Why don't we talk for a moment before leaving, hm?"

Bashou shrugs and stands next to her girlfriend, looking up at the clear blue sky. She lets out a soft sigh as she rests her head on the blonde's shoulder with Souji smiling and petting her like a puppy again.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" the shy greenette says.

"Yes, it is," the blonde replies. "A perfect day for our little date out here."

"Why does it have to be so far though? We're practically never going to make it to the dorms to beat the curfew," Bashou points out.

"Don't worry~" Souji says, winking at her. "I always plan ahead."

"I really hope so…" Bashou sighs. She and Souji are out in the busy city as part of their lovely date. Though, they had to use some resources to get there instead of using their ninja speed as an old reliable. They don't want anybody to find out anyways. She takes a sip on her drink a little.

Souji wraps an arm around the shy greenette to kiss her on the cheek and Bashou gives a little soft giggle.

"Shall we get going?" the blonde says. "The food will get cold if we stand out here any longer."

"Sure thing," Bashou replies.

Unbeknownst to them, a shy young woman with long black hair and glasses sees the two off and is surprised to see them leave. Though she has her eyes on the shy greenette so she starts to follow them.

"Bashou!"

Strangely, the shy greenette ignores the shy woman's calls as she giggles and hears only Souji talking. They are on their way toward a gray van. The shy woman starts running to catch them.

"Bashou!"

But no matter how loudly this woman calls, Bashou doesn't seem to hear her. The shy greenette is just too busy enjoying her conversation with her girlfriend. She and Souji get inside the car with Bashou in the passenger's seat and Souji in the driver's seat. They were in a rental car that Souji bought just for a day and starts it up.

"I still don't understand how you're able to drive," Bashou quirks an eyebrow as she puts on her seatbelt.

"Why else would I need to get to my modeling job~?" Souji simply says with a wink.

Bashou rolls down the window a little to let a little air in and Souji starts backing up and then turning left to drive away.

The shy young woman stops running to see them off and shrugs with a sigh. "I-I get the message. They don't want to talk to me."

 **A/N: Ummm…uhhhh…(taps her index fingers together). Th-this is based on a really, really strange dream I had last night. XD Ahaha….this I wrote…it exactly happened in my dream. I'm not kidding. And that shy young woman…is me. XD Yes, it's really strange.**

 **A-anyways, that inspired me to write this chapter for some strange reason. Strange…isn't it? XD**

 **H-have a nice day!**


	7. No one Makes My Beloved Cry

**Chapter 7**

 **No one Makes My Beloved Cry**

It's the middle of the afternoon and Souji and Bashou are supposed to go on their next date when a yoma was attacking the town. A female praying mantis-like creature that stands about 7 feet tall with powerful pinchers and acid spit that melts everything it touches. And so far, the two first year Hebijo students are struggling to defeat it due to dodging its constant acid spitting and pincher attacks. Souji dodges to the right as soon as the yoma spits another acid on the ground.

"Damn!" she curses. "This yoma won't let up!"

"I-I know! But we can't let it melt the whole city!" Bashou says.

"We can't get close to it either!"

"W-well, we can't just keep on running away!" Bashou says. "W-we need some sort of plan!"

The yoma spits another acid, making both Souji and Bashou dodge it by separating and dive rolling just as soon as the acid hits the ground again. It is then that Bashou gets an idea.

"I got it!" she exclaims. "Sou-chan, you've been able to stun that thing, right?"

"I think so." Souji answers.

"It's because of that whip of yours. Maybe you can do it again and I'll take advantage of it!" the poet says.

Souji smiles. "Okay, Ba-chan. I think I get what you're saying. Alright, now we can do some real damage!"

The yoma bellows and charges at the two with its pinchers. The two dodge it by separating again. Souji flip kicks it with her ninja speed and jumps back. She thrusts her bladed chain whip and is able to reach it. It wraps around the torso and Souji forcefully pulls it back.

"COME HERE!"

As soon as they close gaps, Souji bashes its face with her elbow, the face making a cracking noise and lets go. The yoma stumbles back, stunned just like Bashou had said. The greenette takes advantage of its disoriented state by swinging her giant paintbrush, disguised as a sword. Back and forth and up and down with a stab to the gut. Then she jumps back and paints a character out of thin air. She slashes to the right, cutting through the character and making black little arches coming its way and hitting it three times.

Souji repeats her tactic. Once the yoma gets close enough to attack with its pinchers, she flip kicks it, jumps back with her ninja speed and uses her bladed chain whip again. It wraps around its torso and forcefully pulls it back.

"GET OVER HERE!"

The yoma closes gaps and Souji bashes its face with her elbow again, making it stumble back and get stunned again. Bashou jumps forward and chucks her giant sword at the yoma's chest…right into the heart. It spills blood quickly, making the creature stumble back a bit more until it gets super weak and then, collapse. It dies and then fades away with dust particles flying to the sky. Souji and Bashou give a sigh of relief and turn toward each other.

"We did it…" Bashou pants. "We won."

"We sure did," Souij says. She holds out her hand to her beloved. "Come. Let's get started on our date now that the yoma's gone."

"Gladly!"

Turning back to their regular forms, the beautiful couple head toward a small coffee shop where their date is held. Sometimes, it's okay for a date to be as simple as this. Souji wouldn't go as far as taking Bashou to a fancy place, as she isn't a rich person like Leo. Souji and Bashou order their coffee and pieces of chocolate cake. Their order is served within 10 minutes and both of them begin to eat the cake. Souji looks at the window where the sun is shining and cars are driving by constantly, stopping at the red light at times and then going again after a few minutes.

"Sou-chan?" Bashou asks with a concerned look on her face.

"It's such a nice day," the blonde says. "Sure the yoma interrupted our date, but the we still got a lot of time in our hands. At least we were able to defeat it…thanks to you, Ba-chan~" She winks at her beloved, making her blush.

"Oh! I-it was nothing!" Bashou says, waving her hands back and forth. "W-we had to defeat it somehow!"

"I never thought of anything like that, honestly. You're truly the smart one of the group."

"Please…you're embarrassing me….~" the shy greenette can't help but give a small smile despite being a blushing mess.

Souji chuckles, playing with the cake with her fork. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed, Ba-chan~"

"Uuuu…" Bashou whimpers as she covers her face with her hands. She doesn't mind the teasing coming from the narcissist herself, but sometimes, it can be a little unbearable.

"Ehehe! So sorry, Ba-chan~" Souji reaches out her hand and gently pushes her hand away to caress her beloved's cheek, making her look up. "Let's kiss, okay~?"

"S-sure…"

The two lean in and share a passionate, loving kiss for just a second before pulling away and returning to their coffee and cake. They are just at one small piece when they look up at each other. Bashou blushes and turns her head away while Souji chuckles and stabs the piece with her fork and holds it out to her. The shy greenette whimpers a little and then accepts the offer. She decides to return the favor and Souji happily eats it.

When the two are done, Bashou tells Souji that she's going to use the restroom while Souji pays for their order. However, as she is paying, she can hear a trio of girls following Bashou inside for some reason. It looks a bit suspicious, so she might want to check it out.

Inside the washroom, Bashou comes out of the stall after relieving herself to find a trio of girls standing by the sink, doing their thing. She shrugs and starts to walk past when she hears one of them speak.

"Say, isn't that Bashou-san?" one girl says.

"You mean that timid one that is always alone and writes poetry all the time? Yeah, that's the one," another one answers.

Bashou stops and turns to look at them, frowning.

"She's changed since she's with Souji-san," the third girl says. "That narcissistic girl?"

"Oh, yeah, I know her. I always wonder why they're always together."

"U-ummm…uhhh…" Bashou tries to say something but the girls keep on talking.

"Don't you think it's a little odd? For them to stay together like this?"

Bashou freezes at that comment.

"Yeah, when you think about it…it doesn't make sense. The two keep to themselves mostly. Souji-san going on about her beauty while Bashou-san likes to be alone and write poetry all day long."

"It's not true…" Bashou whispers, clenching her skirt.

"It'd probably be better if those two break up," the first girl says. "Souji-san deserves a better woman than Bashou-san. Isn't that right?" She turns toward the greenette, who is close to tears.

Bashou doesn't say anything. All she can think about are those times spent with the one she loves and then what the girls are saying. Is it really that bad to be with Souji…who loves her other than herself? It's because of Bashou that the blonde changed. No one else was able to do it. But the greenette did. She was the one who spoke to Souji first when they first met. And Souji did the same thing. They just can't end their relationship just from what those girls are saying. It just can't…

"Just give up Souji-san and everything will turn back to the way it used to be," the first girl says. "I'm sure she'll be happy that-"

SMACK!

A loud slap is heard and Bashou gasps to see the blonde glaring at the first girl. The girl stumbles back, holding her cheek and Souji pulling Bashou close to hug her.

"S-Sou-chan!" Bashou squeaks.

"It's okay," Souji says, squeezing her gently. "I'm here, I'm here…Ba-chan."

The trio of girls laugh.

"You two call each other that?" the first one says.

"Calling Bashou-san like that makes her like an old lady~" the second one says.

"Who are you calling 'old lady'?" Souji growls.

The third one steps in. "We know you two from our class. Don't think we don't know. We've observed you since the first day. You two seem to keep to yourselves all the time until you got together."

"Yeah? So?" Souji says putting a hand on her hip. "Don't you realize people change? Look what you've done to poor Ba-chan? You made her cry! And I HATE to see her cry like that!"

"Why do you care?" the second girl says. "All you care about is yourself. Which doesn't make sense."

"Like I said, people change," Souji says. She keeps Bashou in her arms. "I changed because of her. No one else did it. Not you three. So who the hell do you think you are? Huh?"

The girls fall silent.

"I love Ba-chan," Souji continues. "I love her with all my heart. Sure I can be a little narcissistic, but not as often as I used to. Ba-chan here keeps me in check and honestly, I love that about her. If it hadn't been for her, then…I would've stayed the way I was. Having no friends."

"S-Sou-chan…" Bashou sniffles, looking up at the taller blonde.

"So you girls should scram before I do anything to you," Souji points to the trio. "Trust me, it's not going to be pretty."

The girls exchange looks and then just proceed to walk away. When the door closes, Souji leads Bashou out of the bathroom as well and outside of the coffee shop. They go to the back where no one would follow and just stand there in silence, except for a bunch of cars rolling past.

"Are you okay, Ba-chan?" she asks.

"I…I…." Bashou can't hold back the tears anymore. She buries her head on her beloved's shirt and sobs her heart out.

Souji hugs her with comforting arms, letting her small girlfriend cry. Those girls must have done a number on her with those words. She tried her hardest to hold in those tears until she can no longer do it. The crying lasts for about 10 minutes until it ceases, hearing nothing but sniffles. Bashou pulls away, wiping a tear from her eye.

"You feel better?" Souji asks softly.

"A-a little…" Bashou whispers. "But those girls…I can't believe they…w-would say that about us…"

"Listen, they're most likely jealous, or confused. Whichever one, I think we should forget them. The past is the past now," Souji brushes a strand of hair from her girlfriend's face and caresses her cheek. "You and I are together and WILL stay together. To me, we're a perfect match, no matter what."

"Sou-chan…" Bashou wraps her arms around the blonde's neck and stands on her tip toes.

"I love you, my little darling, Ba-chan~" Souji whispers as she leans in.

"I-I love you too…my beautiful…Sou-chan…"

Bashou leans in the rest of the way and both share a passionate, heartwarming kiss. The cars pass by, but they can hear nothing but the wind blowing and the soft moans the two are letting out with each kiss.

Souji and Bashou know in their hearts that they'll always be together, no matter what anyone says. People change for the better and the two talking to each other and spending time together proves that point.


	8. Festival of Love, Cuteness and Beauty

**Chapter 8**

 **Festival of Love, Cuteness and Beauty**

It's a beautiful sunset here at Hebijo Academy. Most students have gone home to their dorms by now, but there are two girls who didn't leave...at least not just yet. Instead, the two first years, Souji and Bashou are making out. They became a lovely couple not too long ago. And the blonde narcissist is having the time of her life making little Bashou helpless against her dominant lips.

"Mmmm...S-Sou-chan...mmmchu...!" Bashou squeaks as the blonde passionately kisses her despite her protests. "Y-you're too rough...!"

"Hehe! So sorry, Ba-chan~" Souji coos as she gently sets her on top of the desk. "I'm just so into it today."

"Y-you idiot! What are we going to do if someone hears us!?" Bashou frowns.

Souji tips Bashou's chin to her level. "Then, I'll do everything I can to keep us quiet~"

The blonde's hand sneaks down toward Bashou's long skirt to push it up just so that she can see her long, sexy legs that have white knee high socks. Then, she puts two fingers under her white panties to finger her pussy, all while kissing her passionately to silence her moans.

Bashou has no idea what has come over her girlfriend. All day, the blonde prima donna has been rather on the affectionate side, culminating in this bold bout of passion in their very own homeroom after everyone else has already clocked out and are probably tucked away in their Hebijo Academy dorm rooms.

Bashou's heart races and she can't help but let off sweet, cute little sighs and moans that get relentlessly, lovingly swallowed by Souji as the blonde dominates her tongue, intent on keeping her promise of not letting anyone else in their vicinity hear her.

Bashou's sounds of pleasure belong to her and only her.

The artist Senran's hips suddenly jerk and buck. Souji grins into her and Bashou's kiss as the blonde just brushed against that sweet spot within the artist's hot pussy, stroked with her fingers a spot within Bashou that just sent a sweet rush of pleasure up and down her whole body. Bashou blushes scarlet, as red as Souji's eyes, as she rocks her hips back and forth upon her classroom desk, doing her best to get Souji's fingers to stroke that sweet spot again.

It's a pleasurable feeling and the shy greenette won't stop loving it, even if the blonde is a little on the rough side. However, it is then that Bashou is reaching her limit, yet her moans are still muffled by Souji's kiss. The blonde's fingers move in "come hither" motions faster and harder inside her pussy. And then, when Bashou climaxes, her muffled moans become a bit louder as she shuts her eyes tightly and at the same time, she embraces the blonde tightly as well. Love juices squirt out, wetting the desk a little.

And then, Souji embraces her fully, gently cradling her exhausted girlfriend in her arms. "So sorry, Ba-chan. I love you so much..."

Bashou can only rest her head on the blonde's large chest. She's been on the bottom for as long as she can remember when they first started dating. She doesn't mind it, but...it's difficult dealing with someone who's on top most of the time.

*Next Day*

Bashou is walking down the halls of Hebijo, bright and early and on her way toward homeroom with Souji following behind. It's another day of lectures, so it'll be quite boring...at least for Souji. But...she comes across a flyer that's on the poster board, making her stop in her tracks. She takes a closer look to read that there is a festival being held at a large temple in three days. This can be quite interesting considering that Bashou wasn't able to think of anything for the two of them to do together. Now she does. She looks back and Souji is already on her way to the classroom, so she hurriedly catches up to her girlfriend just in time for class to start.

The lectures come and go, Bashou taking notes while Suzune teaches and then, in no time at all, the period ends and almost everyone gets out of their seats. The shy girl notices Souji holding a lovely rose in her hand, just admiring it. Where did she get that from? Closing her eyes with a smile, she decides to bravely ask the blonde straight out. She comes around to face the narcissist, with her hands gently on her desk, leaning forward.

"S-Sou-chan?" she says. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Souji replies.

"W-w-well...this may be a little sudden...b-but..." Bashou taps her two index fingers together while shyly turning away. "C-c-can we go...to the festival together?"

"The festival?" Souji repeats.

"Y-yes! There was a flyer I came across and it looked like it might be a good idea." Bashou explains. "S-so..if you don't mind..." There is blush on her cute face as she slightly looks away again

Souji blinks, then blinks again as Bashou's precious request sinks in. She then smiles and gazes with love and tenderness at her uber-cute beloved.

She stands up from her desk and, rose stem still firmly in hand, she wraps an arm around Bashou's tiny waist, getting an adorable mouse-like squeak out of her in doing so, and she holds the bright, passion-red rose under Bashou's chin, the soft petals gently touching her velvety skin.

"I'd absolutely love to go with you, Ba-chan. Nothing would make me any happier. Thank you~" Souji nearly purrs and Bashou has the absolutely overwhelming urge to swoon. Her girlfriend looks so utterly dashing and cool and breath-takingly beautiful, her crimson eyes are absolutely enchanting, nigh entrancing…

Bashou breathes out a soft "That's wonderful...Sou-chan...h-huh...?" as her girlfriend's acceptance of her date suggestion settles in and then, the blonde proceeds to take the rose in her hand and carefully yet confidently, gently tuck it in Bashou's silky, short bob cut of green locks.

"Let's both look absolutely perfect for that festival, Ok Ba-chan~?" Souji grins and winks. She stands back and props her elbow on her hand, forearm crossed under her big bosom, an index finger on her cheek.

"In fact...leave it to me~ I think I have my shopping cut out for me, heh, I'll get us the absolute most perfect outfits for that festival date! You're going to love it, Ba-chan!" Souji's words make Bashou blush a deep crimson and she squeezes her eyes shut and nods. She knows that this is a losing fight, and she's kind of Ok with that.

"U-Uuuu...Sou-chan...you're doing that again...O-Ok. I...look forward to...whatever outfits you get for...both of us…"

Souji gives a big smile, showing off her pearly whites. "That's what I like to hear~!"

The shy greenette is a little scared of what the blonde might pick out for the two of them, but at the same time, she's sort of excited about it. No matter how embarrassing these outfits might be, Souji is always there to assure her that she's right with her to make it less embarrassing.

 ****A Few Days Later, At the Dorms****

Bashou hasn't heard Souji reveal what outfits what they were going to wear since the blonde announced it. She now understands that it's just for the festival itself and a surprise as well. So the greenette keeps quiet about it until the very afternoon at the dorms. She decides to pop the question.

"So, Sou-chan," the greenette says as she turns her chair around from the desk she's sitting at while writing her poems. "Do you have the outfits for the festival tonight?"

"Indeed I do," the blonde replies. "I've kept them secret until the day of the festival. And I think it's finally time." She walks over to her bed pulls out the large paper bag she hid under it and takes out the two outfits. One of them is a colorful revealing kimono and the other is a red and yellow Chinese Dress. "What do you think~?"

"Ummm...why did you pick out a Chinese dress?" Bashou quirks an eyebrow.

"Hm? Oh! I just wanted to wear it because I think it suits me," Souji replies with a wink. "Besides, who says that kimonos are always a must when it comes to festivals~?"

"W-well...you're not wrong, but..." Bashou taps her index fingers together repeatedly, blushing.

"So...go on~!" Souji says as she hands her the kimono. "I want to see you wear it! I shall put on mine while you're at it!"

"O-okay..."

The poet examines the kimono a bit. It's short and has some rainbow colored stockings to go with it. She lets out a sigh and takes off her clothing to put on her kimono. It seems to slip on just fine and it easily fits her just like that. Only, the kimono exposes her shoulders and half of her large cleavage. And she took off her bra strap by mistake.

Souji easily puts on the Chinese dress and twirls around gracefully in front of the mirror. "Haaah...I'm absolutely gorgeous in this! Don't I, Ba-chan~?" She strikes a pose, bending over to put a hand on her thigh and her crimson eyes looking directly at her girlfriend.

"Y-yes...you do," Bashou breathes as she takes a look at herself. "But this...this is...this is..."

"Wonderful~" Souji finishes as she straightens herself up. "Were you going to say that~?"

"N-no, it's a little embarrassing. And I have no bra on either…"

Souji chuckles. "Is that all? No need to worry. It's perfectly covered~"

Souji saunters over to Bashou, who stands fiddling with her hands over her lap, thus unconsciously making her enormous breasts look even bigger as they get squished by her forearms, making the silky cloth of her short kimono flutter and move this way and that, giving hints to the treasures underneath. The girl's beautiful amethyst eyes look anywhere that's not Souji, yet she can't help but let her gaze linger on the glorious hips of her girlfriend and the sway to them and the expanse of skin of the blonde's legs as the sash hanging between her legs in the front and back sways this way and that.

"You're so beautiful, Ba-chan. You're absolutely gorgeous. Never forget that, my love. Show your beauty, don't let me hog it all to myself~" Souji coos, her mature, womanly voice more like a cress than a sound to Bashou's ears. The blonde hugs the greenette, and the girl melts into the embrace, relishing in the feeling of cloth and skin brushing together, the molding and squishing of their huge breasts pressing together in this hug, and the two indulge in this moment of tender, beautifully-clothed closeness, indulging in their warmth and scent and softness.

Eventually, time starts to be of the essence. The festival is tonight and the girls know that if they remain indulging in this embrace, they will start to run out of time to get properly ready for their date.

Taking each other's hand, they exit the dorms, locking their door afterwards and head outside to be on their way toward the festival. Eventually, while they are on their way, there are other couples that are going to the same as them, yet those people start to turn and stare at the lovely couple. The two girls wearing different outfits. Of course, Souji takes those stares as praises and flips her hair with confidence.

Bashou tries her best not to roll her eyes as the blonde's narcissism is still present, but thankfully it's to a minimum. The couples just keep on staring as the blonde keeps on posing and waving toward the people who are staring at them. It is then that the shy greenette drags the blonde away from those people so that they don't waste time modeling for them.

In no time at all, they arrive at the festival with some people entering as well. There are two rows of booths with food, games and balloons.

"This is it," Souji says with a soft happy sigh.

"Yes. We're going to have a great time for sure," Bashou says with a small, cute smile on her face.

Gently squeezing each other's hands, they take a stroll through the rows of booths, looking around to see what to do first. Bashou notices a fishing game that someone is playing. An auburn haired girl that seems to be a little older than her and then a blonde girl with a ribbon tied at the end of her hair, wearing glorious yutakas are playing it. The auburn haired girl successfully catches the fish and safely puts it inside a plastic bag full of water.

"I did it, Fate-chan!" the girl says excitedly. "After a few tries, I finally did it!"

"Congrats, Nanoha," the blonde girl says softly. "I'm sure we'll take good care of these fish."

The blonde holds up the candy apples. "And look what I have? A yummy snack for the two of us~"

"Oh!" Bashou gently takes the candy apple and takes a bite out of it. "Mmm! This is delicious!"

"Isn't it~?" Souji replies as she eats her own. "Mmm! It's glorious!"

The two start walking some more while chewing on their candy apples, looking for more places to explore when Souji notices something on her girlfriend's cheek.

"Hey, Ba-chan?" she says. "You got a bit of chocolate on your cheek. Yeah, right there." She points to the right part of her cheek.

"Ah! Oh, no!" the greenette squeaks. "I-I don't have anything to wipe it off with!"

"Don't worry. I'll be your napkin~" Souji says as she leans in and licks off the chocolate and then pulls back. "Hehe! There you go. All done~"

"S-Sou-chan..." Bashou covers her cheek with a major blush on her face.

"Huh? Souji?" A familiar voice calls out. "Wow! What a coincidence!"

Souji blinks twice and Bashou lets out the most adorable squeak ever and she quickly does her best to "hide" behind her blonde beloved as Souji turns to the source of the call-out, and her beautiful crimson eyes go wide in honest surprise.

"Huuuh. Homura?" She rests her weight on one foot, idly spinning the stick with her still-unfinished candied apple in the dexterous fingers of one hand while placing her free hand on her wide, exposed hip. She eyes the approaching tan-lined Senran, by all means and purposes, her sempai.

"Ooohhh, so you're~Souji-chan~?! Oh my goodness! Homura-chan has told me a whooole lot about you!" And attached to the snow-white kimono-clad girl of beautiful tanned skin is Asuka, the absolutely adorable, spunky leader of Team Hanzo, who waves excitedly at Souji with one hand while her other is firmly intertwined with Homura's between their bodies.

Souji scoffs and flips her hair in an absolutely fabulous fashion, grinning with smugness and pride.

"Ohhh, hoooh so you're~the one that captured myyy darling sempai's heart, huh? Asuka of Hanzo Academy, isn't it? Yes, I'm Souji and Homura was very wise to tell all who would listen about me and my magnificence!" She boasts and grins, Homura giving off a soft sigh and facepalming slowly, while Asuka giggles heartily.

"Wow...her ego is waaaay bigger than what you told me, Homura-chan...what a beautiful kouhai you have~!" Asuka takes Souji's rampant narcissism in stride, even winking to her girlfriend, who pouts rather cutely.

"M-Mou, Asuka...you make it sound like I want nothing more than to be noticed by her...sheesh, I have a reputation, y'know?" Homura pokes her girlfriend's cheek with her index finger, making Asuka grin.

"...oh?" Homura then blinks and gives Souji the once-over. "...what the Hell, woman? Souji, what are you doing? What are you wearing? We're in Japan, not China!"

"So? I look absolutely gorgeous, Homura~! A festival doesn't dictate a kimono by default, silly! And besides, if you want a traditional Japanese woman...look no further! She's right...here!" Souji shrugs her shoulders and then, she grins and winks. She simply takes a step to her left and Bashou gets completely exposed, no longer having her "shield" in place.

"...Ohhhh my God you're soooo cuuuuute! Ahhh, let me, let me hug her! I want to huuug her! She's sooo cuuuute~!" Asuka struggles in Homura's arms as she suddenly tried to leap straight at Bashou, who let off a shocked and surprised and scared "E-EEHHH?!" before Homura, thankfully, caught her girlfriend by the red-and-blue kimono-clad waist with both arms, holding her in place.

"...Asuka, puuuu! Why do you never act that way around me, your sweet, loving Katsu-nee?! I'm sooo hurt~! I should punish you, Asukaaaa!" Comes the absolutely unmistakable voice amidst the crowd and Asuka is now the one to squeak like a mouse, the spunky leader now being the one to hide behind her girlfriend, using Homura as her shield.

"K-K-Katsu-nee! No, no! T-That won't be necessary! T-Team leader's orders!"

Homura can't help but give a hearty laugh as the one, the only, the woman, the fiend, the legend, Katsuragi steps into their field of view and into this impromptu meet-up.

"Hmmmmm, just you wait till we get back to the dorms, Asuka, my sweet, my precious~!" The blonde grins and gives Asuka a wink, before she turns her blue eyes to the stunning Chinese dress-clad blonde of the group.

"...ooouuu, you're not bad at all~ I like what I'm seeing. Souji, is it? That's her name, Asuka?" She looks closely, a grin curling up her lips, and Souji can't help but smile back and scoff, relishing in the attention.

Bashou gives off a soft sigh of dismay, but then her amethyst gaze lands on Katsuragi's own companion, walking into view, a takoyaki stick held sort of like a knife in her hand, her tongue licking and swiping the takoyaki pieces off of the stick and into her mouth. Bashou's eyes widen and she gives a soft gasp.

That green hair a shade lighter than her own, that beautiful, athletic body clad in a green-with-yellow yukata, and those absolutely unmistakable yellow, snake-like eyes.

"H-H-Hikage-san! Hello~! It's so nice to see you again! I haven't seen you in a while!" Everybody turns to see Bashou almost hop over to Hikage, who greets her with a soft "Yo" and wave of the hand, before her hand gets taken by Bashou and she shocks everyone by wrapping her arms around Hikage for a quick yet tight hug.

"Oh, wow," Homura says. "I didn't know you have a kouhai, too, Hikage."

"Huh?" Katsuragi scratches her head. "How come she hasn't told any of us about it?"

The stoic greenette shrugs. "Probably slipped my mind."

"Riiiight..." the perverted blonde puts a hand on her hip, pressing the bridge of her nose with the other and then turns toward the shy greenette. "Any~who...Bashou, eh? Wow, you've got some impressive knockers yourself! And the best part...they are showing!"

"A-ah...!" The shy greenette gives off a little squeak, covering her bosom with both of her hands.

"Come on~" Katsuragi raises up her hands, wiggling her finger tips as she licks her lips. "Newbies are always welcome to my lovely groping~!"

"N-no, thank you...!" Bashou says she backs away a step.

Souji steps up in front of her beloved and points at her. "That's right! Her boobs belong to me, Katsuragi! Keep your hands off her!"

"Awww, don't be so picky! Let me handle those-OWWW!" In an instant, her cheek gets pulled by Hikage, who just simply closes her eyes.

"You're going to cause a huge scene," she says softly. "I suggest you back off Bashou immediately."

The shy greenette gives off a sigh of relief as she eyes Hikage with a small smile.

Homura sighs as well. "Well then, now that we're all calm...it's nice to see everyone here at the festival. It's such a coincidence too."

"It's a happy coincidence~" Asuka points out. "Seems like Bashou-chan and Souji-chan have some sempais they like~"

Homura blushes and scoffs. "Nonsense! YOU'RE the one I like, Asuka. And Hikage here like Katsuragi. And from what I can tell, those two seem to be a lovely couple."

Bashou and Souji just smile as they take each other's hands, looking at the two couples. It's true that both of them have sempais they admire, but it's long since they saw Homura and Hikage. The first years of Hebijo became a couple, having almost forgotten about their sempais until they saw them here today. For Bashou, as much as she wanted to confess her love for Hikage, she finds that her being with Katsuragi is better. And same for Souji. They were rivals before and still to this day, but Homura has found someone already. Being with Bashou is the best choice she's made.

Homura smiles as well and lets out a happy sigh. "Well, we better get going and enjoy the rest of the festival. I'll see you two later, Bashou and Souji!"

Katsuragi looks at her watch and shrugs. "Yeah, we should go too. I'll see you at the dorms, Asuka! And nice seeing you Bashou and Souji!"

Hikage gives a nod and Asuka happily waves good-bye to the Hebijo couple. As soon as the two couples are out of sight, Bashou and Souji look at each other with a smile.

"Shall we go exploring some more?" the blonde says.

"Sure thing~" The shy greenette links arms with her beloved, resting her head on her shoulder.

And so they do the rest of exploring around the festival. Like eating some more snacks, games and grabbing a couple of balloons one person is selling. They spend a good half-hour enjoying themselves until they realize that it's just another hour before the fireworks start. Souji stops and rubs her chin in thought, making Bashou tilt her head in confusion.

"What is is, Sou-chan?" she asks.

"We still have time until we watch the fireworks," the blonde says. "So we need to kill time. How about coming with me?"

"Oh, sure." Taking her girlfriend's hand, they head down toward the large temple inside a small shrine room and close the door behind them.

It's not much in there except for some bookshelves and shrine maiden related stuff and they are standing on a soft carpeted floor. Before Bashou can say anything, Souji saunters toward her, takes both of her hands and pushes her against the wall.

"Oof!" Bashou squeaks and then opens her eyes to see Souji looking closely at her. "S-Sou-chan...what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Ba-chan," she says. "I've been holding back long enough."

"H-holding back...?" the shy girl breathes.

The blonde tips her chin to her level. "Yes. And I wanted to do this in private with you. Please...let me do this." Immediately, she leans in and kisses the shy greenette on the lips, inserting her tongue inside her mouth shortly after.

Bashou feels weak on the legs as they shake uncontrollably and unable to resist Souji's kiss. The blonde pushes aside the top to grope her exposed breasts a little and using her other hand to swoop down and push aside her white panties to insert two fingers inside her pussy.

"Ohhhh, you're THIS wet from my kissing and groping~?" she teases. "You're such a naughty girl~"

"S-Sou-chan...please..." As much as the shy greenette wants to resist her, she doesn't. She lets the blonde do as she pleases.

The kissing and fingering continue just a few more minutes before Souji pulls away and kneels down to lift up the skirt. Bashou quickly tries to cover it.

"N-no! It's dirty...!" Bashou squeaks.

"That's why I'm going to clean it~" Souji coos as she leans in, putting her hands on the girl's beautiful thighs and uses her tongue to lick wildly at her wet pussy.

Bashou shuts her eyes tightly and puts both hands on the blonde's head. She can feel herself reaching her limit sooner than she expected. This girl is just too good. The tongue goes exploring inside Bashou's pussy and some kisses and sucking here and there from Souji's mouth.

"Sou-chan...Sou-chan...!" Bashou's high voice goes higher as she jerks her head back. "I-I'm gonna...I'm gonna...ahhhhh!"

Souji smiles as she continues what she's doing to stimulate her even more. And then, Bashou cannot take it and climaxes right on the blonde's face. She then pants heavily after Souji pulls away, licking Bashou's juices. The shy girl drops down to her knees, her calves at her sides and then she buries her head in her hands.

"Uuuu...!" she whimpers.

"Ah! B-Ba-chan!" Souji panics as she comes to her aid. "Are you okay? I'm sorry!"

"N-no fair...!" Bashou says as she slowly lifts her head up, revealing angry tears.

"Huh?"

"No fair!" Bashou shouts. "Why do YOU always have to be on top!? it's just not fair!"

"Eh?" Souji blinks and gently squeezes Bashou's exposed shoulders. It takes her a moment to get what her girlfriend protests about. Souji is, after all, kind of overwhelmed by the sheer cuteness of Bashou.

 _'Ohhhh my God my unhappy adorable girlfriend can't be this cute~! My heart's going to burst!'_ Is mainly what runs through her head.

"Oh wow...Ba-chan...I think you've been holding that in for a while now..." She then giggles at the absolutely adorable, unhappy but adorable, pout on Bashou's tear-stained, hotly-blushing face.

Then, the blonde gently cups the back of Bashou's head and she leans in to press their foreheads together.

"Ba-chan...it's Ok. If you~wanted to be on top, if you wanted to dominate me and turn me to putty in your hands and upon your lips...you should have just told me, you should have just asked~" Souji purrs and she gives her unhappily adorable girlfriend a sweet, soft, lingering kiss on the lips.

Then, under Bashou's questioning and rather horny gaze, Souji pulls away from their close embrace. She stands back up to her full height, sauntering to the nearest wall, just off to the right of the tiny shrine that this chamber of the temple houses. Then, the blonde firmly plants her hands on the sturdy hardwood and proceeds to bend over, her magnificent, uber-curvaceous, sexy Chinese dress-clad body forming a picture-perfect 90 degree angle. Then, the blonde looks back over her shoulder at her girlfriend.

Souji absolutely relishes in the sheer heat and overwhelming lust and hunger in Bashou's beautiful amethyst eyes. Her ego takes a massive proverbial stroking as she feels Bashou's gaze upon her, the precious greenette looking at her blonde beloved like she were a goddess.

"Come, Ba-chan. Please, make love to me. Make me scream to the gods, let us give them tribute here. Dominate me, Ba-chan~" Souji's voice is like a siren's song and Bashou would be a fool not to follow.

The yukata-clad Senran slowly moves forward on her hands and knees, her eyes glued to the thick, big, delectable-looking booty of Souji, the sash on the back of the dress (as well as the front) teasing her as the cloth flutters this way and that when Souji temptingly wiggles and moves her wide, womanly hips from side to side to further entice her, to further revv Bashou's engine.

Then, once within reach...Bashou grabs Souji by the back of her thighs and she leans in, making her girlfriend let out a sweet coo of surprise and pleasure as she feels Bashou bury her face in the sash between her legs, the greenette doing the ass equivalent of motorboating.

"O-Ooouuu...oh Ba-chan...hahaaa, yes, you wanted this, didn't you? You wanted to have me like this, didn't you~?" Souji further teased and encouraged Bashou and the greenette could swear she's breathing heavy, her heart pounding in her ears.

"Go ahead...look under the sash...you'll find something nice waiting for you~" Souji coos and closes her eyes, moaning sweetly when her girlfriend heeds her words...and a nice, pleasurable draft brushes against her bare pussy.

"OhmyGod Sou-chan...you...you went commando?! Oh my goodness...you're a work of art! You're my work of art!" Bashou's flip gets switched and the only thing she can do reach up with her hands to grab Souji by the meaty ass cheeks and bury her face in the blonde's warm, meaty snatch to lash at the entrance with her tongue.

Souji's fingers twitch against the wall as her pussy begins to tingle and get hot under the barrage of affection from Bashou, her pussy taking a glorious, messy, sloppy, urgent tongue lashing from Bashou.

The often demure and shy and precious greenette is now like a hungry tigress, squeezing Souji's ass in sync with her strokes of the tongue to her hot, puffy labia, licking up and down along the pussy lips, then side to side across the glistening slit, and then she licks up and down along the entrance to Souji's treasure cove before Bashou leans back to pepper her clit with kisses.

Souji moans, sighs, even gives out sweet little whines with shaky moans and gasps at the end, her whole body shivering, her pussy needy and throbbing. Hell, Souji is kind of embarrassed to admit even to herself that she's getting close to orgasm way, way faster than she first thought she would.

 _'Guess it's...ohhhmyGod! Kind of...easy to get me off when...mmmm! OhGodyesss...! When all I ever do is...d-doooo~minate Ba-chan...heh...oh my goodness…!'_

Then, Souji gives a beautiful scream of pleasure and her knees shake a little, Souji now unable to keep straight on her feet, instead now bending her knees a bit for balance. This results in her looking even more lewd and submissive to Bashou, with the greenette spearing her girlfriend's snatch with her tongue, the very tip of it brushing like a paint brush against that sweet spot within Souji's hot, wet velvet depths.

Then, Bashou pulls back and without hesitation jams her index, middle and ring fingers all the way to the knuckles into Souji and the scream of pleasure that comes out of her mouth is absolute music to Bashou's ears, a sound she never thought she could elicit out of her by her own hand.

Bashou begins to pump her fingers in and out of Souji's gushing pussy, and she suddenly takes notice of the other hole. She looks at the absolutely adorable puckered star between the blonde's ass cheeks. Bashou stares and stares at it…

"Ahhh...ahhh~AHHHBASHOU?! Ohhhhmy Goooodddd...Ba-chan...! Ba-chan, that's...no, no, noooo not **that** hole! Ooouuu...oh my God...!" Souji goes completely cross-eyed and her tongue begins to loll out of her mouth as the shameful pleasure of Bashou eating out her asshole and the sensational stuffing of her pussy with her fingers completely overwhelm her brain.

"Oh my God I'm gonna cum! Gonna cum! Ba-chan! Ba-chan! Ohhhh Ba-chaaaannnn~!" Souji throws her head back, her long mane of her almost whipping her in the face with the motion and a breath-takingly beautiful scream of pleasure caresses Bashou's ears.

Bashou is quick to catch the falling Souji in her arms as the orgasm wears off and leaves a blissful afterglow in its wake, Souji collapsing and then, being cradled in Bashou's lap, front-to-front as she begins to recover.

"Haaah...haaah...Ba-chan...oh my God...you...oh...wow...didn't know you had that in you...oh my goodness...~" Souji tenderly cups Bashou's cheeks to give her a deep, sweet, lingering kiss.

"Still some time left before the fireworks, Ba-chan...let's mess each other up more…please~"

Bashou smiles and brushes her lips against hers. "Alright. But..." There is a surprisingly seductive expression on the greenette's face. "You lie down. I shall be dominate you as much as I want, Sou~chan~"

Souji is surprised by this. Is she so turned on that she's become like this?

"B-Ba-chan...!?" Souji can hardly breathe as she sees the greenette turn around against the wall, stripping off her kimono and leaving on her stockings. She's nude now.

"Lie under me, Sou-chan~" she says. "And eat out that sweet spot. I know you want to~"

Souji cannot disobey the greenette. She lies down under her behind and then, Bashou sits on her face, wiggling it gently. "Mmmph!"

"Go on, Sou-chan~" Bashou coos. "It's yours. Lick it to your heart's content!"

Souji nods and uses her mouth and tongue to taste BOTH holes. Bashou squats down a bit further, reaching over to rub her butt cheek wildly as she lets out some moans here and there. As for the blonde, she is lying on her back, using only her mouth and tongue to pleasure her beloved. She gets a bit rough shortly after, getting intense with the licking, which Bashou likes very much. So much in fact, that the greenette wiggles her hips a little bit more to get the feeling. It feels so good.

"Yeeessss...oh, yessss...!" Bashou cries. "Keep going! Don't stop! Yesssss...that hole too! Ohhhh, it feeels so gooood!"

Souji licks her butt hole to her heart's content, being rough again with her tongue and then going back to her wet pussy. What's with Bashou all of a sudden? First she's so shy and cute and on the bottom and all. But then...somehow, she must have turned on Bashou so much that it changed her. it's changed her in a sexual way. It's like Yuyaki in her Insane Mode...or maybe it's also like a certain someone...

Souji cannot speak right now cause Bashou's behind is in her face, wiggling it wildly to make her keep going, to relish in this feeling all the way.

Unfortunately, the fun eventually has to end soon. And Bashou is starting to reach her limit. She wiggles her hips more wildly while crying out loudly.

"Yeeeessss! Yes, I'm gonna cum! Taste my pussy juices, Sou-chan!" she says. "I'm cumming!"

And then, she lets it all out. She squirts the love juices on Souji's face while jerking her head back and screaming in pleasure. And then...she collapses on her side, panting heavily while Souji tries to catch her breath and lick off the juices the best she could. Bashou recovers quickly and smiles seductively.

"You did well, my dear, Sou-chan~" she says as she crawls on top of her.

"B-B-Ba-chaaan..." Souji can hardly believe she's seeing this. She's never seen her like this at all until now. The now seductive and dominant Bashou. "I feel like I'm with Leo right now."

"Fufu! What? The lioness~?"

Souji only nods.

"I guess you can call it that," Bashou says, leaning toward the blonde. "I'm the lioness and I think it's high time we finish this, shall we~?" She helps her strip off her Chinese dress and toss it aside. She then grabs her girlfriend's leg and lifts it toward her body to get close enough toward Souji's pussy. "You ready, my dear Sou-chan~?"

"Ahhhh...ahh my God, Ba-chan...oh wow...ooouuuu...~!" Souji breathes and moans beautifully as her pussy comes into sweet, hot, wet and soft contact with her girlfriend's as she and Bashou now share each other's lips, the completely nude blonde and stockings-clad greenette now about to engage in the most passionate, intimate act for two women.

Bashou immediately wraps her arms around Souji's torso; an arm going around her to grab her by the ass and the other across her back and hand tangling in silky blonde tresses as the dominant Bashou pulls Souji into a deep, passionate kiss while at the same time beginning to gyrate and rock her hips back and forth, gently, sweetly, nice and slow and leisurely.

Souji appreciates the gesture from her girlfriend. It's really reassuring for the blonde to feel that her beloved's sweet, precious and gentle artist persona is still within her, Bashou starting out nice and slow instead of going from 0 to 60 immediately.

The two young Senran ladies in love trib slowly, gently, they rock their hips to make their lower lips meet in the most intimate of kisses, labia sticking deliciously against each other before parting ways and then, coming back for another "kiss", with their hard clits bump against each other with glorious, sweat-and-pussy juice-coated slickness.

Souji and Bashou moan and sigh into their deep kiss, finally the two unable to keep their lips attached lest they absolutely run out of breath, but the two remain close, their faces a couple of inches away from each other, moaning, panting, giving sweet whines and coos in each other's faces, Bashou and Souji sharing the same air.

And to further add to their mutual stimulation, their huge, soft and warm Senran breasts brush and rub and press together, their hard nipples sending tingling pleasure through the bodies as the cute, hard, bright-pink nubs poke and brush against each other's boob fat that molds gorgeously.

Bashou and Souji look like two pieces of a puzzle of beauty and cuteness and passion, the two clearly trying to become one but having to settle for the intimacy and closeness of their embrace.

"Ba-chan..." "Sou-chan..." They moan each other's names and they intertwine one pair of hands while they lean back and use their free hands for support on the floor as their tribadism intensifies in friction, hip movements and pressure and urgency.

They gaze into each other's eyes and smile tenderly.

"Ba-chan...c'mon...with me...with me...I'm close, I'm so, so, sooo close...mmmm! Ahhh…Ba-chan~!"

"Sou-chan...Sou-chaaan...yes...oh my goodness yesss...to...together...together...ahhhhmyGod that feels sooo…gooood~!"

The pressure and heat build within them, their bodies getting tense, breasts bouncing and jiggling wildly as their hips seeming take on life of their own to rock and grind harder and more wonderfully against each other.

Eventually, Bashou and Souji can't take it anymore. They can't take nor give anymore. They topple together over the edge of pleasure and fall, together, hands intertwined.

"CUMMIIIING!"

It is a blissful short eternity of nothing but pleasure that washes over them, a tidal wave, the two cumming and cumming hard.

Eventually, though, as incredible as their orgasms are, the pleasure fades away and leaves sweet, sweet, warm afterglow in its wake.

Souji and Bashou tenderly kiss and leisurely caress each other's backs, thighs, arms, shoulders, butts and hair, sweetly cuddling in each other's laps.

"You...reckon...we killed enough time, Ba-chan~?" Souji coos to her girlfriend, her blushing face in the crook of the blonde's neck. She's nearly glowing with pride and satisfaction.

"I...think I hear...the people outside...getting quite excited...yes, I'd say the fireworks...are very close. Ahhh...I...don't want to move...Sou-chan, I love you...you...bring out the best in me...~" Bashou coos, whispers, almost afraid to shatter the soothing, candle-lit atmosphere of the shrine chamber if she talks too loud.

"I kind of don't want to move either...I'm so comfy with you here...but c'mon, I bet looking at your face, looking into your eyes when the fireworks go off will be...magical~" Souji purrs and she relishes in the once-again overwhelming cuteness of Bashou as the greenette buries her face in her neck to hide her hot blush.

"Ahhh, mou, Sou-chan...!" Bashou whines.

 _'My Ba-chan is back~'_ Souji giggles, her heart nearly melting.

After getting situated, helping each other put their clothes back on and cleaning up after themselves, the couple exit the little shrine room and the temple to find that there is a crowd of people gathered to watch the fireworks. They seem really eager to see them. Bashou looks down at the ground, fiddling with her fingers as she shyly looks away. Souji knows that watching the fireworks in this kind of crowd can be a little difficult, especially if there are some perverts that may want to touch her beloved. She takes her hand and starts to walk her toward the road.

"Eh? W-where are you taking me?" she asks.

"You'll see~" Souji turns back with a wink. "Someplace very private~"

Bashou has no idea what she means by that, but decides to just follow her girlfriend. They go down a couple blocks until they arrive at a small hill. But the road that leads them to the top is blocked with lots of cars and there's no way they can get around it since it's a dead end. Souji then gets an idea.

"Hold on tight, Ba-chan," she says.

"Eh? What for?" The shy girl asks.

"Just trust me."

Bashou nods and embraces her beloved from behind tightly. Souji holds out her hand to summon her trusty sickle chain whip and thrusts it forward, the chain wrapping around the railing at the top of the hill and uses her strong legs to jump high in the air. They swing upwards and then land on their feet at the top of the hill. She loosens the chain whip and it disappears in thin air.

"Whoaa...!" Bashou gasps as she looks around to comprehend what just happened.

Souji smiles and approaches the railing, putting her hands on it. "I thought I could take you here for a more...quiet place."

Bashou approaches the railing as well, looking toward her girlfriend. "The view is amazing. How did you know where to find this place?"

"I walk by there sometimes when I come home from my modeling job," Souji replies. "Almost no one comes here, so it's a perfect time to use it."

Bashou nods and looks ahead to look at the magnificent view of the houses and lights everywhere. The light wind blows, making their hair sway gracefully. The two look and give each other gentle smiles. Bashou steps closer to her girlfriend and the blonde wraps an arm around her waist to pull her even closer.

Just then, a large spark of light hits the sky, creating a blue color. The fireworks are starting! The couple look up and watch in awe at each and every different color and shape of the fireworks. Some large, some small and in-between. Sometimes, there are two or three colors at once, making the couple make some "oh's" and "ah's" at them.

Bashou then looks up at her taller girlfriend with a gentle smile. Souji turns back, returning the smile and then faces her while cupping both hands to her beloved's cheeks, pressing her forehead against hers with closed eyes.

There is only each other's breathing and the whistling of the fireworks rising to the sky and then, the subsequent explosion and bursting of colors that light up the night sky.

Souji and Bashou open their eyes and they see every color of the rainbow reflected in their gazes, the lights subtly painting their faces.

"Sou-chan...thank you. I'm so happy...I absolutely have to write a poem to express it. Sou-chan..." Bashou leans in and kisses Souji, their eyes half-lidded.

"Chu~ You're my muse," Bashou breathes and Souji smiles, touched to her very soul.

The two giggle and stand side by side, hands intertwined between them, gazing at the stars and the fireworks.

Yuri: Well...here we are writing about the first year Hebijo couple, Bashou and Souji~. I just can't help but have Mikey join~

 **Mikey snickers and gently bonks Yuri-chan on the top of the head** Yuri-chan...daaaamn you. Damn you, damn you. Thank you~ You always pitch such glorious, absolutely delectable, irresistible ideas at me. You always convince me…mou~!

Yuri: Hehe! It was so much fun afterwards. Anyways, please, please, PLEASE give a lot of praises for this story. This couple doesn't get attention, yes, but please review anyways?

Mike: We deserve it, people. We poured all our effort and love into this piece and that deserves a review. Favorites? Follows? Those mean absolutely nothing. Only reviews count.

This story deserves reveiws and so does the love of Souji and Bashou and... snickers Bashou's...Super Mode~

Seeya'll next story, whenever and wherever that is~

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

Yuri: Have a nice day~!


End file.
